Czyste karty losu...
Wstęp 17 letnia Lussi mieszka sama z bratem od około 8 lat. Mieli skomplikowaną przeszłość, o której ani jedno, ani drugie nie chce wspominać. Z powodu nagłych problemów przeprowadzają się do innego miasta, gdzie Lussi znajduje pracę, oraz dosyć małe skromne mieszkanie u pewnej kobiety. Wkrótce jej życie następuje dużej zmianie... Czy podoła wyzwaniu i zaakceptuje przeszłość? Czy będzie mogła wreszcie pójść dalej? Czy zorientuje się, że ucieczka od problemów to nie był dobry pomysł? Powieść Zawsze, gdy się myśli, że jest okropnie i już gorzej nie może być nie zwracamy uwagi na to, że jednak nasze problemy są błache, lub bardziej, że może być o wiele gorzej, lecz nie możesz sobie tego wyobrazić. Mimo wszystko starasz się o tym zapomnieć lecz cóż ci nie pozwala. Wiesz o tym, że potrzebujesz wsparcia. Ale nie zawsze masz na nie od kogo liczyć. Starasz się patrzyć w przyszłość, mimo iż o przeszłości nim możesz zapomnieć. A w ostateczności zaakceptować swój los. Co jest nie lada sztuką. Z zewnątrz ludzie nie potrafią zobaczyć jak walczysz z samym sobą. Jak próbujesz ukryć dawnego cierpienia. Nawet gdy chcesz płakać starasz się uśmiechnąć. Tylko po to by walczyć. Walczyć o lepsze jutro. Dla siebie... I dla bliskich osób. Nazywam się Lusiana Arbenmoore. Mam 17 lat, chociaż za dwa, lub trzy miesiące skończę 18. Tak za trzy miesiące. Jeżeli chodzi o wygląd to mam kruczo-czarne włosy, bladą cerę i oczy rzadkim, lub raczej mało spotykanym kolorze. Dokładniej fioletowe, mieniące się czasami błękitnym iskierkami, jak to określił mój brat. Do tego mam bladawe usta, których nigdy nie maluję, a przez policzek przebiega mi skośna blizna. Mam o 1,5 lata młodszego brata Oliviera, który jest jedyną bliską mi osobą. Ma podobny do mnie wygląd, no z wyjątkiem oczu. On, ma zielone. A i wzrost. Ja mam 1,75, a mój brat 1,82. Mój ulubiony kolor to czarny, granatowy, niebieski, turkusowy, kiedyś jeszcze fioletowy. Od.... 8 lat wychowuję się sama z Livkiem. Tak go czasami nazywam. Cóż z powodu, ostatnich kłopotów musiałam z bratem zmienić liceum. Znaleźliśmy w pewnym mieście małe mieszkanko, które wynajmujemy u pewnej starszej kobiety. Sama przeniosła się do domu starców. Bardzo ją polubiłam, zawsze też ją odwiedzam. Dużo razy się też pytałam czy nie woli mieszkać razem ze mną i moim bratem, lecz twierdzi, że mieszkanie jest za małe, aby mieszkały w nim trzy osoby, a wynajmuje je aby zebrać pieniądze dla swojego syna, który mocno się zadłużył i uciekł z kraju przed konsekwencjami. Czyli tak mi mówiła pani Elżbieta (gdyż tak ma na imię). Chce go ściągnąć z powrotem i spłacić za niego długi, a pracować nie ma sił, aby zarobić tę pieniądze. Widzę, że bardzo kocha swoje dziecko, bo jak kiedyś wspomniała jest jedyną osobą jaka jej została. Mimo wszystko myślę że ten jej syn jest ogromnym kretynem. Rozumiem, że się zadłużył, ale dlaczego zostawił schorowaną matkę samą? I dlaczego nie daje znaków życia, czyli podobno wyślę czasami kartkę czy list, ale zawsze on brzmi.: „Droga Mamo! U mnie wszystko w porządku, mam nadzieje że u ciebie też. Chętnie bym Cię zobaczył, lecz dopóki nie spłacę długu nie mogę. Obiecuje że gdy znajdę prace i spłacę długi. To wezmę Cię ze sobą. Do tego czasu, proszę, abyś mi pomogła spłacać te długi po trochu. Całuje Twój kochający Cię Albert" Jakoś tak, z tego co mi opowiadała. Mimo iż znam ją krótko, to czuje z nią pewną więź, a raczej.... Nie wiem. Ale to tyle o niej. A więc, tak jak powiedziałam mieszkam sama z bratem. Nie mam rodziców. Ani nikogo bliskiego. Sami sobie radzimy. Początkowo handlowaliśmy różnymi towarami, dokładniej jakimiś owocami, warzywami itp. Na początku było okropnie trudno, ale pomału. Dzięki naszej żyłce handlowej udało się. A, i pewnie się spytacie, dlaczego nie żyliśmy w domu dziecka, albo jakiejś rodzinie zastępczej. Otóż, byliśmy się, że nas rozdzielą. Ale dość tego teraz, gdy jestem już prawie dorosła, zarabiam sama na mnie i Oliviera. Pracuję jako kucharka w jednej z restauracji. Dość wymagająca praca, ale dobrze płacą i szefowa jest bardo miła. Szybko zrozumiała moją sytuację i też bardzo mnie polubiła. To tyle z życia mojego i Livka. Jak już wspomniałam, jutro będzie nasz pierwszy dzień w nowym liceum. Nazywa się chyba Słodki Amoris..... Ale nie jestem pewna. Dołączę w ciągu roku. Znowu stawiam krok w nieznane, a jak się potoczy mój los? To się jeszcze okaże... W TRAKCIE.... Od autora To moje pierwsza powieść o SF, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość dla początkującej.:-) Z szablonem mogą być problemy, ale spróbuję go szybko ogarnąć. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się “Czyste karty losu..." by Alissiana? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:W toku